


MCU Actor Birthday Prompts

by Zaniida



Series: MCU Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthdays, Challenges, Galaxy-friendly, Gen, Quick drabble, monthly prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: A compilation of the MCU actors by birthday, noting correlations, showcasing a specific actor each month, and offering additional prompt ideas ^_^January isHawkeye Month!  Jeremy Renner's birthday is the 7th.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Rocket Raccoon
Series: MCU Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490792
Kudos: 2





	MCU Actor Birthday Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> For the quick list, see End Note.
> 
> Couldn't find info on the actors for Ebony Maw or young Loki. Add either one to any prompt for bonus points*!
> 
> * _There are no points, bonus or otherwise_.
> 
> ### January: Hawkeye Month
> 
> Jan 7th: Jeremy Renner  
> Theme: _Lingering effects / broken arms_
> 
> Rocket (5), Luis (13), Drax (18)  
> Proxima Midnight (24)
> 
> ### February: Loki Month
> 
> Feb 9th: Tom Hiddleston (also Erik Killmonger)  
> Theme: _Magic has its cost / trying to escape HYDRA_  
>  Bonus: Also in February: Frigga and Thanos. Hmm…
> 
> Twins! Wanda Maximoff & Malekith (16)
> 
> Okoye (14), Frigga (17), The Collector / Taneleer Tivan (19), Kurt (29)  
> Ultron (7), Thanos (12), Jack Rollins (23), W'Kabi (24)
> 
> ### March: Sif Month
> 
> Mar 12th: Jaimie Alexander  
> Theme: _Survivor guilt / girls' night out_  
>  Bonus: Bucky's canon birthday is March 10th.
> 
> Nakia (1), Cassie Lang (14), Nova Prime (19), Maria Stark (23), Liz (28)  
> Ego (17), Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (20), Ronan the Accuser (25)
> 
> ### April: Coulson Month
> 
> Apr 2nd: Clark Gregg  
> Theme: _Amnesia / juggling too many assets_  
>  Bonus: I would love to see Coulson in a scene with Yondu.
> 
> Triplets! Scott, Yondu, & Yinsen (6)  
> Twins! Tony Stark & Red Skull, of all things (4); also, Maria Hill & Talos (3)
> 
> Peggy Carter (5), Flash Thompson (28), Janet van Dyne (29)  
> Ulysses Klaue (20), Korath the Pursuer (24)
> 
> ### May: Vision Month
> 
> May 27th: Paul Bettany (Vision and JARVIS)  
> Theme: _Fragmented memories / torn loyalties / humanity is bizarrely unorganized_
> 
> Triplets! Mantis, Jim Paxton (Cassie's stepdad), & Maya Hansen (3)
> 
> Sharon Carter (12), Kraglin (22), Rhomann Dey (24), Volstagg (25), Mar-Vell (29)  
> Hela (14)
> 
> ### June: Peter Month!
> 
> June 1st: Tom Holland (Peter Parker)  
> June 21st: Chris Pratt (Peter Quill)  
> Theme: _Regretting immaturity / found family_
> 
> Quadruplets! Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, & Pietro Maximoff (13)
> 
> Howard Stark (younger version) (2), Wong (3), Jane Foster (9), Eitri (11), Gamora (19), Laura Barton (25)  
> Skurge (7), Brock Rumlow (8), Brandt (12), Helmut Zemo (16)
> 
> ### July: Strange Month
> 
> July 19th: Benedict Cumberbatch (also Taserface)  
> Theme: _Magic is no substitute for… / my teammates are bizarre_  
>  Bonus: Steve & Coulson canonical birth dates (July 4th and 8th). Also: Groot!
> 
> Betty Ross (1), Stakar Ogord (6), Groot (18), Maggie (20)  
> Karl Mordo (10)
> 
> ### August: Bucky Month
> 
> Aug 13th: Sebastian Stan (and older Howard Stark)  
> Theme: _On the run / simple life in Wakanda_  
>  Bonus: Pair him with Edwin Jarvis
> 
> Quadruplets! Red Skull, Laufey, Algrim / Kurse, & young Thor (22)  
> Twins! Korg & Queen Mother Ramonda (16)
> 
> Hope van Dyne (3), Harley Keener (6), Thor (11), Edwin Jarvis (24)  
> Cull Obsidian (14)
> 
> ### September: Pepper Potts Month
> 
> Sept 27th: Gwyneth Paltrow  
> Theme: _Past vs. future / organization / everyday perils of motherhood_  
>  Bonus: Pair her with Heimdall
> 
> Twins! Hank Pym & Dave (25); Corvus Glaive & Ivan Vanko (16)
> 
> Michelle Jones (1), Heimdall (6), Everett Ross (8), Col. Chester Phillips (15), Sam Wilson (23)  
> Vulture (5), Arnim Zola (7), Jasper Sitwell (12)
> 
> ### October: Valkyrie Month
> 
> Oct 3rd: Tessa Thompson  
> Theme: _Ordeals of being Queen / where was that pegasus hiding?_  
>  Bonus: Pair her with Captain Marvel, Shuri, or the Grandmaster
> 
> Carol Danvers (1), Ned (9), Happy Hogan (19), Ayo (26), Shuri (31)  
> Aldrich Killian (5), the Grandmaster (22)
> 
> ### November: Nebula Month
> 
> Nov 28th: Karen Gillan  
> Theme: _Adjusting to humanity / glitches in the system_  
>  Bonus: Pair her with Natasha, Christine Palmer, Ebony Maw, or Bruce/Hulk
> 
> Triplets! Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, & Kaecilius (22)  
> Twins! T'Challa and Rhodey (29); the Ancient One & Justin Hammer (5); the Christines (Palmer & Everhart) (17); Hogun & Maria Rambeau (27)
> 
> Dr. Abraham Erskine (11), Lord M'Baku (15), King T'Chaka (30)
> 
> ### December: Odin Month
> 
> Dec 31st: Anthony Hopkins  
> Theme: _Balancing leadership with fatherhood / adjusting to life on earth_  
>  Bonus: Pair him with Fury, Fandral, or Aunt May  
> Excelsior Bonus: Stan Lee cameo!
> 
> Twins! Aunt May & Obadiah Stane (4)
> 
> Fandral the Dashing (18), Quentin Beck (19), Nick Fury (21), Janet van Dyne (the younger) (26), Stan Lee (28)  
> Yon-Rogg (29)

“I didn’t ask to get made!” Rocket cries out, burying his face on the table in his furry little arms.

“Do you know what it’s like to be _un_ made?” Clint counters. “They played with your body, Loki played with my brain, all of that’s stuff we have to deal with and if you think I’m gonna let your sob story put me off my guard so you can switch out cards again—”

“All right, all right!” Rocket grumps, and lays his hand on the table. “How do we score this thing again? And when do I get to poke someone?”

**Author's Note:**

>   1. **Hawkeye** (Jan 7)
>   2. **Loki** (Feb 9) plus Frigga and Thanos—bonus twins Wanda Maximoff & Malekith (16)
>   3. **Sif** (March 12)
>   4. **Coulson** (April 2)—bonus triplets Scott, Yondu, & Yinsen (6)
>   5. **Vision/JARVIS** (May 27)—bonus triplets Mantis, Jim Paxton, & Maya Hansen (3)
>   6. **Peter x2** (Parker: June 1; Quill: June 21)—bonus quadruplets Steve, Darcy, Pietro, & Erik Selvig (13)
>   7. **Doctor Strange** (July 19)
>   8. **Bucky** (Aug 13)—bonus quadruplets Red Skull, Laufey, Kurse, & young Thor (22)
>   9. **Pepper Potts** (Sept 27)—bonus twins Hank Pym & Dave (25)
>   10. **Valkyrie** (Oct 3)—pair her with Captain Marvel, Shuri, or the Grandmaster!
>   11. **Nebula** (Nov 28)—bonus triplets Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, & Kaecilius (22)
>   12. **Odin** (Dec 31)—bonus twins Aunt May & Obadiah Stane—and don't forget a Stan Lee cameo!
> 

> 
> Last year's [Monthly Birthday Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256416/chapters/40580141) for the _Person of Interest_ fandom didn't pick up much interest, but I'm hoping that perhaps some authors will give these a shot for the MCU. I love seeing random connections and correlations, compare-and-contrast pieces, drabbles and pagefics and so on.
> 
> The full challenge goes like this: Each month, write a fic about the month's main character, ideally with one of the themes in mind and/or including one of the minor characters for that month. Publish the fic on the birthday of that main character. There you go; enjoy the challenge!
> 
>  **Note:** There are some entries for the same character in multiple months—this is because different actors played the same character, sometimes in different movies, sometimes across different time frames. Also, I realize I've left out a lot of characters, but I filled out that author's note almost to the limit, so I'm not sure I can add any more. If you know of ones you'd like to see added to the list, please point them out in the comments!


End file.
